As the World Falls into Ruin
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: Slash The Sequel to 'Blind Love'. Dameon thinks about Matthew while in Sador


!--This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0"  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html;CHARSET=ÿ¡"  
TITLEBlind Love 2/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY BACKGROUND="/Macintosh HD:Desktop Folder:Ciaran's Folder:Pictures:DesolationAngelslink.jpg"   
  
PFONT SIZE=3Title: As the World Falls into Ruin- Sequel to Blind LoveBR  
Author: Zalia Chimera aka Shadow SorceressBR  
Warnings: Okay, this contains slash!!! That means male/male love!! If you don't like then don't read!!! I don't want any nasty flames (well, you can send me them if you want but I'll be nasty and sarcastic when i reply)BR  
BR  
Dameon/MatthewFONT COLOR="#006600"BR  
BR  
/FONT/FONT--------------BR  
BR  
I knew something bad would happen, that day when we said good-bye. I could feel that something was wrong, even though I did not find out for many days. All I knew was that there was an uncomfortable feeling inside that made me want to pull Matthew close and never let him go, never let him leave Obernewtyn.BR  
BR  
The end always comes too soon. Must I always see those whom I care for fade from me, leave me? It was my sister first, barely more than a babe, snatched away by one of the all too common illnesses that plague the Land. Then my father. Taken by his age. He had always been good to me, although I was not what he had wished for in a son. BR  
BR  
Then Cameo. I had not known her long, but she had become like a sister to all of us and I was forced to watch helplessly as she was torn away from us by the inflicted upon her until I finally learned of her death from Elspeth.BR  
BR  
My little Dragon. She fell into an endless sleep from which none can wake her, fading away day by day as she languishes in an unending dream.BR  
BR  
And my beloved Matthew. Taken beyond the waves to distant lands where I can not yet follow. Bound to a prophecy, as we all are, that will either save or destroy us all. But even if we are saved, I still fear that the cost may be too high for me to bear.BR  
/P  
  
P ALIGN=CENTERBR  
*~*~*~*~*BR  
/P  
  
PBR  
He brushes his lips across mine and wraps warm arms around me as I do the same. ll come back to ye Dameonlove, I swear it.BR  
BR  
I run my fingers over his face swiftly, wishing to etch his image into my mind forever. He catches my hand in his and squeezes it then drops it. We should go down to the doors. Youll see me off wont ye?BR  
BR  
I nod solemnly and follow him down the numerous stairways and halls to the great doors of the House where the rest of the company are waiting. Elspeth comes across to me, pulling me into an embrace and saying her good-byes with the rest of them. She is a sweet one, Elspeth. She has a great destiny ahead of her, I am sure of it. But she still holds herself so stiffly. I fear that if she does not allow herself to feel, to love, to be human, then she will become cold and empty. And there is one here who would truly wish for her love. BR  
BR  
I can feel the pain of his heart as he watches them leave and it mirrors my own, though doubtless to outward appearances, we both seem to be as calm as if this were some ordinary day. Somehow, as I turn from the doors, I know that I will not see Matthew again for a long time.BR  
BR  
/P  
  
P ALIGN=CENTER*~*~*~*~*BR  
BR  
/P  
  
PI pace restlessly across the floor of my room. There has been a growing fear in me all day and I do not know why. The others of my guild sensed my worry and finally Miky suggested that I should rest. I think perhaps the fact that they could sense it scared them since I am normally so controlled.BR  
BR  
I slump back into the chair that rests next to the fireplace and clutch at the arms until my fingers ache. I wish I could speak to him. He always knew how to ease my fears, even through the darkest times when fears seemed to be all I felt. But now I am alone.BR  
BR  
As the day wears on and grows chill as night approaches I fall into a fitful sleep filled with the sound of his voice and the memory of his touch. BR  
BR  
It is late when I fancy that I hear him calling me across a great distance and the fear in his voice is painful. I curl up on the soft bed and clutch at my chest. It hurts so much.BR  
BR  
I hear you whisper into my mind. I dont know how it can be real. Your Talent cannot reach so far across the Land and tainted mountains, yet it feels like you.BR  
BR  
I love ye Dameon. Nothin will keep me away from yeBR  
BR  
/P  
  
P ALIGN=CENTER*~*~*~*~*BR  
BR  
/P  
  
PHere I am. The harsh deserts of Sador. I could not return to Obernewtyn once I found out. I could not bear to return and be reminded by every sound that he is gone. BR  
BR  
The desert is so empty. There are no memories here. Its people do not leave them and I find this is the perfect place to remain for a while. I will return to Obernewtyn one day, but not yet. Not now. Now I need the solitude that the cold sands afford me. I need to think and remember without the highriding emotions of others clouding my mind.BR  
BR  
I will find him. I swear this. I will be with him again, even though it be for only a moment at the end of the world as all falls into ruin.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



End file.
